


After-images

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [8]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: It is appropriate for followers of Woedica, perhaps, that whenever he looks at her, he can see memories.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	After-images

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Nona is pretty – elegant and graceful and pleasant to look at, Thaos is aware of it. He simply does not _feel_ it. Not any longer.

She is also observant and smart, dutiful and dedicated, and that – her mind and soul – is something he can still appreciate. And he does, enough that she can notice his interest.

It is appropriate for followers of Woedica, perhaps, that whenever he looks at her, he can see memories. Nona reminds him of those who had been here before her. When he looks at her mind – bright with intelligence and determination – he can see reflections of Eydis Webb. When he looks at her soul, caring and devoted, he can see Deòiridh.

He does not focus on those images, but cannot entirely stop them. The curse of remembering everything is having to constantly deal with the memories. Even those he would rather forget.

It is a trial, he knows. A lesson, an exercise in loyalty and willpower. Regret is not something he can let himself feel. Not often, not for long. He cannot dwell on past mistakes and what-ifs.

Memories are difficult. Dangerous. But Nona... Nona is _safe_. Enough that he can allow himself to care.

She does not know everything, not yet. But she understands the necessity of what she knows of. And maybe if he shared his secrets – not that he can – she would understand that, too. She does not know, but she is committed, steadfast in her decision to stand beside him, with her hand in his, a smile on her lips and hope and worry in her eyes.

She is sharp enough to do what has to be done. She is also soft enough to care. Not perfect... but perhaps perfect for this moment. Maybe exactly what he needs in this lifetime.


End file.
